Godbrother
by Zaicheeky
Summary: On the day of Miley's wedding Lilly asks Jackson a favor. JacksonLilly


[**God-brother**]

**A/N**: nothing much to say about this one, it speaks for itself. Really I just sat down and a couple of hours later it was on the screen. **Enjoy**.

* * *

Somehow the lawn chair had been positioned in such a way that despite the perfect visibility granted by the cloudless and sunny day the upper portion of his body was completely engulfed in shadow. From their depths his disembodied voice drifted, hoarse and guttural; "You come into my house on the day my sister is to be married—"

"Oh come on Jackson do we have to play this game? Now?"

"You don't ask with respect. You don't offer friendship," he went on with what was a surprisingly good rendition of the 1972 classic. He'd apparently improved over the years, she hated to think how many times he fell back on this old shtick when someone asked for a favor. It always allotted to a whole ordeal (costume, mood lighting, etc.,) that made you rethink how badly you really needed his help to begin with and was it worth your precious mental health. Upon further contemplation very few found themselves to be that wretchedly desperate and none had ever gone back for second round.

Until now.

Lilly really couldn't believe she was doing this. Hadn't she promised herself adamantly last time; never again! She'd even gone through great length to make sure that that infuriating cat plush of his never saw the light of day again for what it's owner put her through for one stinking ride to the mall.

Yet here she stood, on the verge of tearing her hair out, proverbially throwing herself to his mercy by proposing what she saw as a mutually beneficial agreement for the both of them. Lilly settled for stomping her foot instead, it was juvenile but the hair had taken four grueling hours and two Tylenol to achieve. This also worked against her as the stiletto heel of her white pump sank into the supple green of the Stewart lawn, causing her to lose her balance and a bit of her dignity as she wind-milled her arms to keep from falling. The skin tight maid of honor's dress she wore making this all the more difficult.

Just as she'd squeezed her eyes shut and 'eeped', preparing herself for the worst Lilly felt two hands on her waist reach out and steady her. After a short pause when it became evident she wasn't about to topple over she open her eyes. What she saw made her a little dizzy again.

Jackson had leaned forward in his seat and it was his hands that had ultimately saved her from having to explain to her best friend why she was walking down the aisle on her wedding day with grass stains. She searched for words of gratitude but her mind momentarily fled her. Was this really Miley slothful older brother? Hot damn he cleaned up good! She'd caught glimpses of him in a tux during dress rehearsals but as the maid of honor her job was ever daunting and she hadn't had time to dwelled on it.

But now it, he, was staring her in the face and she felt herself go pink.

His normally shaggy hair, that he allowed to grow slightly longer then what it had been in their teenage years, was gelled back and styled perfectly. Not a strand out of place. And she could see his unobstructed face for what was probably the first time in their long acquaintance. Though she'd never admit it to anyone, least of all Miley, she saw for the first time what might have attracted all those girls he'd gone out with.

The black tuxedo he wore was striking and he filled it out well. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask if he'd been working out but that sounded too flirtatious and she didn't him to get the wrong idea. Which would be the right idea. And just how long was he planning on holding her like this?

As if sensing her thoughts Jackson reclined in his chair and as he had yet to release her she was pulled forward to stand between his legs. From her vantage point he was once again in shadows but she could see his lips were curled into a smirk.

"So what do you say?" she asked when it became apparent he had no intention of speaking.

"I'm still thinking about it."

"What's there to think about?" placing her hands on his shoulders she gave him a light shake. "I broke up with Jessie last week and I've been too busy with wedding preparations to find a suitable replacement. And we all heard you very public breakup with Clair this morning, great timing by the way Miley's gonna kill you when she finds you."

Jackson winced and had the decency to look embarrassed about the shouting match that had gone down in front of an audience consisting of their relatives and guests just hours before and had ended with his girlfriend storming out the front door, but it might have just been a trick of the lights. "Why do you think I'm hiding out back here. You're not gonna rat me out are you?"

"That depends. Are you gonna help me out? I need a date, you need a date," she reasoned, letting the offer hang in the air again. Not that it was even a date. The bride's maids and best men had been paired off to walk down the aisle together. That was it. And instead of two of them being the only one's without a pair she'd proposed they double up. There'd be one less couple but that hardly mattered in the long run. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Who say's I need a date?"

"Oh come on Jackson. Everyone saw Clair leave, she is not coming back."

"Perhaps not. But I've been known to move on fast."

That was something she hadn't considered, Lilly opened her mouth then closed it. Now that she thought about it she had seen him talking to a women earlier before she had approached him but she'd just assumed that was a well wishing relative. He couldn't have— Was she his date now? Lilly hadn't seen her face up close but in profile she had appeared very attractive with curves ready to burst out of her stunning lavender dress. That certainly sounded like his type but— "Come on, no one moves that fast," she tried to keep the doubt from her voice and wasn't entirely sure she succeeded.

Damn, how embarrassing would it be to be the only one marching down alone. He'd really been her last hope.

"Well actually, the reason Clair blew up at me in the first place was because she saw me checking out another girl."

"That's really low, no matter how pretty the girl in the purple dress was, you and Clair had been dating for two months." Her disapproval was evident in her tone, how could guys do that? Beg out of a long term relationship as soon as something in a shorter skirt came along. Any esteem Jackson had gained with her evaporated. He was really not better then Jessie.

"What girl in the purple dress?"

"Oh don't even bother playing innocent. I saw you talking to her before I came over."

But Jackson just looked confused, then a light seemed to go on behind his eyes. "You mean cousin Beth? God, she's my cousin. She was just passing along a message to Miley through me."

Wait so she'd been right the first time? Then who was this mystery girl? Lilly found she really didn't have the heart to ask, she wished he'd just let her go already. The music would begin soon and they had to get into positions and there was still so much to do—

When she hadn't said anything he spoke again. "In case you're wondering Clair knew I liked this girl before we started going out. She was okay with it," he ignored Lilly's skeptical look and went on softly. "You see this girl was already taken so Clair thought she was safe. She knew I didn't have the guts to try and steal the girl away. Because she was out of my league. Way too pretty and way too smart."

"Oh come on Jackson I'm sure that's not—"

He ignored her and plowed on, on a roll now, the hands that were gripping her waist tightened. "But then the girls boyfriend dumps out of the blue her last week, not that that made her notice me anymore then before but how could I not stare when she looks so beautiful." When he looked up at her, her heart skipped at beat. It was too coincidental. Could he mean— Then he said it. "When you look so beautiful."

He was looking at her as if trying to glean something from her expression whatever he saw must have disappointed him because he looked away. Meanwhile Lilly was in variable shock. He'd just confessed to her, hadn't he? She replayed the conversation in her mind but that was the only conclusion she could come to. He was right when he'd said she hadn't noticed him but she'd also missed the signs Jessie had been dropping for weeks before the actual breakup so who knows what else was she missing.

Did it make her a hypocrite that a small part of her was happy when moments ago when she'd thought he liked another girl she had looked down on him? She didn't know. What she did know was she couldn't stand to see the hurt expression on Jackson's face, it didn't seem right.

Taking a risk, she used her hands which had remained on his shoulders as leverage she leaned towards him. When she was just a hairsbreadth away she stopped and watched confusion, doubt and finally hope flash behind his eyes.

"Be my date— God-brother," she added that last part after a pause, returning them to the theme at the beginning of their conversation.

Catching on Jackson shrugged his shoulders and waited to see what her next move would be. Slowly, a millimeter at a time Lilly closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. After a moment, to quickly for him to even respond she pulled back and watched him expectantly.

"Good," he mumbled when he'd regained his wits and remembered his next line in the dialogue. "Very good. But I'm pretty sure Bonasera didn't kiss the Don on the lips in the movie."

"Eh, I was improvising."

"Then by all means continue."

Leaning down again she satisfied his request and while it wasn't the most important kiss that took place that day it was every bit as life altering.

* * *

**A/N**: click on the green text below to win a prize!


End file.
